a gems weakness
by Karezi-chan
Summary: so, it's steven and connies 1 year anniversary of their first date. Steven decides that for a present, he'll take her out on a mission with him. nothing could go wrong, right? MORE CHAPTERS GOING TO COME
1. the first date ((flashback))

Today was a very special day for steven. No, it wasn't his birthday, or even a holiday to be honest.

It was steven and connies 1 year anniversary of their first date.

Steven remembered the day he asked her out. And steven also remembered that he was a nervous wreck earlier that day, too.

*******flash back***

"PEEEEEARLLLL" steven yelled while pacing back and forth. pearl came downstairs to steven for about the 200th time that day. "What now, steven?" steven turned to her with a wide-eyed expression, "Are you sure she'll have fun?" pearl chuckled, "steven! of cousrse she will! why wouldn't she say fun with a handsome young man?" steven blushed deep red in response. "yo steven! should we plan the wedding or what?", amethesyst chimed in. Garnet glared at amethyst, and patted steven on the head. "you'll do fine."

DING DONG! Stevens eyes went wide. "oh man that must be her!" steven ran toward the door and ignored the comments amethyst was spitting out about wanting white or yellow flowers for the wedding. Steven opened the door and smiled lightly as he saw connie. Connie was wearing a light teal dress with a red ribbon around the waste. Steven on the other hand was wearing a "nice" fake tuxedo shirt with dark blue jeans. "h..hello steven...i uh...like your shirt?" connie had never actually gone on a real date before, so she was a little freaked out to say the least. steven grabbed connies hand. "let's go! bye gems!", and ran out the door, dragging connie behind. The date went actually well, much to stevens happiness. First they went to the donut shop and had a nice lunch that steven had previouslly packed, and also walked around on the beach to look at the boats, then, they rode some rides at the carnival.

Now was the part steven had been waiting for. the BIG finale. this is it.

steven made connie cover her eyes and they made their was up the small cliff. "Ok, open your eyes!" connie slowly uncovered her eyes and saw a beautiful sunset. "Oh, steven! this is so nice! i...don't know what to say-" "CONNIEWILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND" steven quickly spilled out. it was silent for about a minute or so, just the two of them looking at eachother. one blushing mad, and the other one about to nearly faint.

"yes." connie quietly said. "steven, i will be your girlfriend"

Then the next ten minutes were connie franticly trying to wake steven up becaue he actually did faint.

***end of flashback***

a year has past since that day, and now steven was going to give the best present to connie ever!

For he, was going to bring connie on a mission for the first time.

_~~editors note~~_

ok, this is my first steven/connie fanfic, so don't be too harsh on it, but i WILL update very soon and bring you the second chapter :D


	2. gifts and caves

Now, Steven wasn't stupid. It's not like he was actually going to face monsters and stuff with Connie there! All steven wanted to do was have a little adventure or something like that. So, he figured that getting a rare gem in a cave would be pretty cool, so that's exactly what they were GOING to do. Simple, but exciting, too.

Steven walked to Connies house around 10:00 in the morning. It was a relatively sunny day, with only a few puffy clouds lingering in the sky. When Steven reached his girlfriends house, he started to sweat a little. Not because of Connie, oh no, he was getting nervous because picking Connie up at her house would mean having to talk to her dad. It's not that Steven is terrified of him, but more that connies dad seems to kind of hate him. Steven slowly walked up the wooden steps and knocked 3 times on the door, praying that it wasn't "him". The door opened to show a very tall man, not that buff, and with a thick mustache. 'oh why me' thought Steven. The man grunted. "hello, "Steven". I suppose you're here to get Connie?" Steven blinked. "uh…why yes, sir! Ehehhh…." Steven sighed with relief as he saw Connie run sown the stairs with a blue backpack on. "C'mon Steven! Let's go!" and off they went, toward the cave.

When they finally reached the small-in-size cave, Connie turned to Steven. "Hey, Steven, I got you a present.." Steven went wide-eyed with excitement as he saw his gift.

The small gift was in fact a framed photo of them in a photo booth around the time when they first starting dating. In the first small picture, Connie was smiling nicely as Steven was, not surprisingly, making a face with his tongue sticking out and eyes crossed. The second picture was a bit better, with them both smiling nicely, Steven more than Connie, to be exact. And the last small picture was Connie kissing Steven on the cheek, with him having a "o" shaped expression on his face.

"thanks Connie! I really love it!" Steven soon gasped as he remembered his OTHER gift for Connie. Steven dug through his trusty cheeseburger backpack a pulled out a nice little boat in a bottle, and Connie shook with excitement as she took it. "…..OH, STEVEN!" she nicely put the bottle down and tightly hugged and kissed Steven. "N…no problem..heheh…let's g..go inside the cave, shall we?" they both got their flashlights, and went into the entrance of the damp cave, not knowing what would soon come next.

_*author note*_

_new chapters coming soon?_


End file.
